Ark1 Episode 4 Blinded eyes
Yule: Asami rushed into the room where Tasanagi was in her light purple scrubs. She held a kit in her hand and set it down on a small table. After opening it up she pulled on some medical gloves. While she was getting her tools ready she talked to Tasanagi. "Alright here's what's going to happen. I'm going to put you on a morphine drip. Then five minutes after that starts working I'm going to get to work." She told someone to get her a hanger and a coat rack. After they did that she put the hanger upside down so the hook was down. She set the bag or morphine close to the hook then looped the iv hose around it a couple times so it wouldn't slip. Then she knelt down on one knee rubbing the inside of his arm by the elbow with iodine. After a minute if rubbing the q-tip on it she threw it in the trash then took an iv and slid it into one of his veins. After doing so successfully she put the iv tube in and morphine started flowing into his body. While it was starting to take effect she set out her tweezers, ointments, medical gauze and tape out. "Now Tasanagi, this might hurt a little bit but the morphine should help with pain." Asami worked on his cuts on his arms and stomach first. They weren't too bad so they were easily taken care of. For his stomach she wrapped the medical wrap all the way around him to make sure it wouldn't come off. Then she'd look at his calf. She assumed since the bullet didn't go all the way through it was still in there. She grabbed her tweezers and reached into the wound careful pulling out the bullet. She set it on the table then decided it would probably need some stitches. She got out the dissolvable stitches and started to thread the needle. Then carefully she stitched the wound up. After that she wiped it down with a sterile wipe. "Hopefully this will work for now. I'll be doing regular check ups though." She turned to Haji. "Here is a bottle of pills that he should take every four hours. Just in case I'm not here. No more and no less." Asami peeled her gloves off and threw them in the trash. Then she fixes her loose pony tail of loose curls. "Those wounds should heal in about a week but I will be checking in every few hours when I can." She smiled and the. Put her kit away an sat in a chair. KimiKatsu: It was a new day. Kirei had opened the doors to her club a bit earlier than usual so the girls could get a jump start on the day after their little break from everything. Kirei didn't even have to tell them what they needed to do. They knew the drill. Some girls dressed in their skimpy server uniforms and others stripped into more provocitive clothing for dancing. The girls were always rotating jobs around. It kept the peace. As johns and some Janes began pouring in, Kirei locked thedoor leading into her office which was also the VIP room. This was the room that allowed full nudity and limited touching, while the other room didn't tolerate touching and the women could only take off their tops. The only way someone could get a VIP pass was if Kirei gave it to that person personally. Because things had gone to hell last night at CLub Lahana, Kirei couldn't give Keyome's pass to him. She decided to place it on his desk in his office just before leaving in a small, metallic pink envelope. The pass itself was silver with the letters V. I. P. scrolled in metallic pink fancy lettering. There was a black bar type thing on the back for the lock on the door to scan. All he had to do was slide it through the card reader and she'd have to buzz him and whoever he brought with him in. Kirei sat on her desk in one of her skimpier outfits. The fabric was a bit see through and was very light weight. She almost felt naked. Which was a good feeling. Sitting in her big chair was Beavis. He barked happily and twirled around in the chair to get comfy. DarkKeyome: I made my way over to the club... Me and Haji had spent the night in two different places. The kid I saved last night was following me around... it was kinda pissing me off. She talked a million miles a minute. I had went back to Lahana.... and walked into my office picking up the item that Kirei had opened. Still early in the day, it was raining pretty hard outside... the cold air only made it that much worse. I know Kirei owned a strip club... honestly I’d only been to one once. But, I know Danchou wouldn’t come looking for us there... All my men... eradicated like insects. I bet the 3rd chairmen is rolling in his grave right now... I only have at least... 14 men in our disposal now... not counting the new girl and Hajiame himself. I locked the office doors behind me. No one could open this door, not without the access code. It was honestly the only reason why the building didn’t crumble... the back office kind of was like a metal rod that kept it in place. I had a thermal on... I lost my jacket when I took the kid with me to get something to eat... some hobo probably snatched it or some shit. I looked behind me at the younger female. “ Are you even old enough to go in a Titty bar?” I said shaking my head. I made my way in... men were crowded up everywhere and all I saw was boobs... fucking boobs everywhere. My cheeks burned a dark red... but I had a serious face. I used the item she gave me to enter as I looked around and stopped one of the shirtless girls. “ Hey uh... can you go get Kirei for me?” I said to the girl, she nodded knowing who I was. She even jumped up and clapped out of satisfaction.... god... she jumped it was like moving in slow motion so. Big... I don’t know If I can handle this. NamikazeSoudai: She was talking a lot, about what she did in school, about the apartment she lived at, the cat that came to her window, her fictional parents from the Soramaru clan that died in a terrorist attack when she was little, her love of lolipops. "The red one is strawberry but the red one can be cherry but it can be watermelon too. You know theres a factory in town that makes them, i wanted to visit one day but it was raining outside and i don't like to get wet and then i sorta forgot i wanted to visit." Was one of her long sentences. Finally, for a brief moment when she was quiet, and unfortunately, was when she was eating a hotdog he had gotten her and it was stuffed in her mouth while she watched his jacket be stolen. She forgot to tell him later too apparently.. Her arm was bandaged where she had gotten shot the night before, but it would have probably been worse if Keyome didn't save her. She was surprised he survived, considering all his wounds that she watched be patched up, bullets removed and all, from his clan's on-call doctor and surgeon. "Hey im old enough!" She said to his question, after they arrived at the place and she tried to remove the door by pulling on it's handle with all her might. She too looked at all the boobies, making her more jealous than blushing, some of them were huge! She had such small ones it seemed. "Who are we seeing? Is it your wife? Are you married? What time is it? Do they have vodka here?" KimiKatsu: Just as Kirei was sliding off of her desk to stand and stretch her legs a bit, one of her girls walked up to the front of her desk and bowed her head. "Miss. Yuri, Keyome Tasanagi is here for you." SHe kept her head down as Kirei gazed at her. "Small Fry?" She asked. Her puzzled look shifted as a wide grin tugged at the corners of her lips. "Alright, go back to whatever you were doing." As she said this, she was moving out from behind her desk. Beavis quickly stood in the chair and lept to the floor. His little claws made a funny sound against the wooden floor as he scurried after her. Because the office was so open and she was out from behind her desk, which was located in the far back corner, Kirei was able to spot Keyome and the young looking girl next to him from last night. As she approached them, she kept her strides long and graceful. Her hipsstill moved in their naturally sensual motion with every step she took. Her smooth, bare feet made no noise against the wodden floor as she neared them. "Keyome! What a wonderful surprise!" Her eyes seemed to glisten with joy as she held her arms open. "Welcome to my club." She courtseyed a bit and straightened. "I don't believe I got your name yet, Girlie." She smiled brightly at the woman next to him. "Then again, I'm not sure if you know my name or not, either. I'm Kirei Yuri." She held her hand out to the girl, her smile never faltering. Beavis skidded to a clumsy stop at Kirei's feet when he caught up to herand looked up at the two newcomers with one ear folded down and the other perked, a look of curiousity. Haji: As the lights flashed on the strip in District one, a slightly injured, now-patched-up Aniki takes his walk down the sidewalk of the city. The Aniki continued to walk until he reached a large club—a titty bar—“Kirei’s Cuties.” Hajime read to himself as he gazed upon the sign. With that, he tapped the dial key on his tactical visor. “Oye, Bossu.” Hajime once again opened with his signature greeting. “I’m outside of the building. Could you get Kirei to buzz me in? Either that or I can go through the back.” Hajime said into his microphone. As Hajime awaited his Oyabun’s orders, he stood closer to the alley next to the club rather than the club itself as he was still a bit shaken from last night’s events. The behavior and disposition, ‘shaken’. It did not suit Hajime. Hajime kept his hand on his gun while he awaited his boss’s commands. DarkKeyome: I watcched as she moved making her way over to me..., I bit my lip. I had blocked the young girl out the whole way. I had a bunch of younger kids out but FUCKKK... She was annoying. Yet she was the only thing keeping me sane at the moment.” Yo.. Hi.. Kirei...” I was blushing... all the nudity... fuck keep it under control. I began to speak up again when I heard Haji on my communicator. I pressed the gauge on my right eye as it shinned blue. “ Yo sup Haji? Where you at?” NamikazeSoudai: She looked up about down the woman Kirei, her brain allowing the memory of being taught who she was come back.. Kirei Yuri, young, sexy, pink hair..But more importantly she was a Utsukushii clan member, owner of this place and the girls here, there were reports of the women of the clan using their sexual woo to lure men in, and like the boats at the seas with the siren..Those men sometimes died, for a reason though, money. It was always about money.. She had been staring at Kirei for a bit, although Keyome tried to move her out of the way she would no miss the chance to see the beauty, besides she had a question to answer. "My name is Nami, ma'am, but many people just call me lolipop." She said with a kind smile, removing the ending of that lolipop and replacing it with another, non drugged one, blueberry. "Do you have a bar?" She asked, sensing that Keyome probably wanted to be alone with this woman, and she had enough spying for the day, wanting to drink away the pain in her arm. KimiKatsu: Kirei's smile seemed to brighten at the young woman. She was cute. "Our bar is under construction for the time being, but if you care to have a seat I can have one of my girls deliver a drink or two to you whenever you please. You are my guest and will be treatedvery closely to royalty. And, if you swing that way, my girls wll do whatever you wish. As long as it isn't demeaning." She winked at the girl before looking back at Keyome. Her smiled widened and she laughed softly. Again, his cheeks were red. A result from so much nudity, no doubt. Especially in this back section. There were many women who were already fully nude. "Still a blusher, eh? I would've thought you only blushed if your face bumped into a woman's large breasts. I'm happy to know that we can all still make men blush in such a way." She winked at him, this wink being a bit more seductive than the one she had done to Nami. Beavis, now sitting at her petite feet, sneezed lightlyand shok his head. His little mohawk looked to be gelled in place. Kirei watched Keyome as he talked to Haji through his communication device. HatakeHajime: “Outside in the alley, Bossu.” Hajime said with a serious tone. “I guess I’m gonna come in through the back. Open up the door for me.” Hajime said as he clicked off the communicator on his tactical visor. As he walked through the alley, Hajime thought about last night again. He was embarrassed with himself. He was ashamed that he could not uphold the code and that he had to hide. It was a small setback however. Hajime needed to live. He had something he needed to do—a couple of somethings actually. Hajime knocked on the back door. DarkKeyome: I Nodded clicking the device on my ear as I turned to Kirei. “ Hey Kirei sorry about that. Uh, yeah I might need a few days oof for awhile might be gone and stuffs. I was gonna ask if you minded me crashing here for a few hours till I find a place... all of our men are pretty much in shambles. “ I rubbed the back of my neck as I eyed her. The light pink tint still on my face. I hate being 18 sometimes... its sooooo lame man. “ But yeah... nice club though its very....” My eyes eyed a dark skinned girl walk by me... completely nude with massive hips. I began to drool before I slurped it back up. “...Pretty..” I hit my self in the head trying to get the thoughts out of my head. NamikazeSoudai: Women started to come over to her and one thing lead to another. She seemed ot have a knack for swaying people to like her, with Keyome it worked and now with the women workers of this club. Except she wasn't using them for their intended purpose, sure she liked that some of them were partially naked or completely naked, but they were sitting around her laughing and joking with her. After the touching story of nearly being killed they felt bad for her and wanted to make her happy. Lolipop was sitting in a woman's lap being bounced up and down with her clapping her hands enjoying it, the two other women who were feeding her attention had left, one coming back with a glass of milk and another one some clothes for the young high schooler to check out. "It's very pretty." She smiled, the bouncing stopped for her to drink her milk, leaving a milk mustache on her lips as she spoke to the woman holding a outfit to her naked chest. "Let me see the next one." She said kindly, her head being turned and her lips being licked cleaned up the milk from the woman who brought her milk. That one made her blush, she couldn't fight it off for too long. The bouncing resumed and she was having fun, now with a obvious blush on her face while the three women did their best to keep her happy. SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan walked along the streets of Kasaihana City, his head ringing a bit from the shootout that recently took place, “Fuck’s sake, everyones got a big dick, and can wave their gun round…” This reason being he had a weapon on him now, his preferred 909 Taurus, a semiautomatic handgun; fire as fast as you can pull the trigger. It was hidden perfectly in his new jacket, which was the vest of a full tuxedo. The vest itself was unbuttoned, and he had no tie, looking rather laid back; a cool demeanor about him. Huaidan slowly scanned the streets, simply bystanders, and citizens going about their daily lives as if they didn’t realize the awful goings-on around them, under their feet, and noses. He was disgusted by this city at times, but it was his home, and he could only do so little, if anything at all. The reason being: No matter what you did to the city, no manner of crime fighting could dispel the demons that are harbored in many of its inhabitants; including himself. Huaidan soon had the idea of continuing his assignment, to give him something to do. He unintentionally, but somewhat intentionally had walked into a strip joint, a gentleman’s club where the perverts of Kasaihana come to tip topless dancers, and the gangs come to exploit the very same dancers with drugs, and such. Besides the tux though, he was wearing shades, to conceal his eye color from those who would be so thorough when watching him. He wasn’t patted down this time, which was to his delight, so he simply stepped down a stair case leading to the main area, not many people; much like the club, but there were enough to help him conceal his acts of reconnaissance. When he found the right seat, he sat down, a working girl instantly came to meet him, an Asian girl, small breasts, but unusually round hips; he was a bit distracted, but his eyes never stopped detailing the interior, as he inwardly drooled over the exterior of the lady who came to check on him. “Well hello there…Big boy…What can I do for you?” Huaidan looked up his eyes seen over the top of his shades, “Hehe…Baby…Maybe you could get that fine ass down here…” He says in an alluring tone, “If you insist sugar lips…” Huaidan hated his incredible knack for working over women, but it had its good parts. The Asian woman sat in his lap as he spread his arms across the back of the seat, “Wanna see if my lips really do taste sweet?” He suggests, the woman bites her bottom lip, and tilts her head, “I might get in trouble…” Huaidan tilts his head, “And…Troubles fun…” The Asian woman seemed to look around; making sure no one of importance could witness the next act. Huaidan was treated with a rough kiss, a spreading of his own lips, and the woman’s very own tongue teasing his. “Mmm…” He groaned, pleased with this interaction, his left eye still open to make sure nothing interrupted this moment. KimiKatsu: Kirei laughed a bit. Keyome was a typical guy. Drooling avoer every piece of ass in the club, it seemed. But, Kirei didn't care. He was still a very interesting man. "Thanks, Small Fry." There was a knocking at the back door and Kirei looked back at Keyome. "Please, follow me to my little corner. I have to let someone in." WHen she turned away from him, her eyes locked on Nami and the women that were keeping her entertained. Kirei couldn't help but chuckle The sight was kind of sweet. That girl was awfully friendly. Once Kirei made it to her desk, she moved around to look at the computer screen, She pulled up the security feed and spotted a familiar face atthe back door. "Well, well." SHe pressed the intercom button that activated the small speaker near the back there. "Glad to see you're still alive. COme on in." The door made an odd bussing noise as she pressed down on a white buttom just under her desk. THis indicated that the door was unlocked. As Kirei looked back up at the screen, one of the video feeds her camera was showing made her frown. One of her girls in the 'Average Joes' section was kissing a man in a suit. That kindof touching was only allowed in the VIP section and she knew it. Kirei sighed. "Some women..." SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan spots the camera moving without directly looking at it, which was honestly quite obvious, the leans moved inside the glass dome so clearly. “Heh…” He gasps, looking at the gal, “Time to get off sexy…I wanna catch a breather. Oh…And…Sorry if you get fired.” The girl gasps as well, “Oh…As long as that’s all that happens…It was worth it…I bet I could just work at some other strip club.” Huaidan began chuckling as she walked away, continuing to rest upon the seat waiting to see if anything that interested him happened. He couldn’t help the urge to grab a drink from a tray a girl was carrying around, not caring if it were someone else’s, atleast he took it without the girl noticing. He sipped it, “Ah…Burban…Yuk…” He groans, but continues to drink it for the sheer need of alcohol. HatakeHajime: Hajime placed his hand on the door and opened it. “Oya, Bossu. We gotta talk about last night.” Hajime said as he caught sight of his Oyabun. Hajime pulled the young mafia boss to the side by the shoulder and began to speak to him in a hushed tone. “Listen up, Bossu.” Hajime began. “We need to go into hiding for a while. We took a HUGE hit last night, and we need to recover. We lost the Lahana and a ton of men.” Hajime continued. He took the keys to his hummer from his suit jacket. “I got the Hummer out in the parking complex on the next block over. I got all of the money, the lock boxes, and our weapons from the office of the Lahana.” Hajime continued to explain to his Oyabun. “Now, I have a piece of Real Estate on the outskirts of the city. We are gonna be in hididng over that way for a little while. We need to gather the boys that we do have, and anyone who may be a potential target who we’re cool with, and get them there. I got the room. This place is huge and Isabel is there already.” Hajime told his Oyabun knowing that there would be no way for anyone else to hear it. Hajime looked over his shoulder to look at Kirei and the young girl from the other night. He talked to his Boss again. “If you can promise me that those two chicks won’t give us up, they can come too. I doubt Kirei really wants to deal with that super soldier shit either. That means that she’s a target now too. We need to get this all done before the parade.” Hajime took off his suit jacket and his shirt in the midst of the club, and yawned. “God Damn it.” Hajime began. “It’s fuckin’ hot in here.” Hajime walked to the door, hoping that his Oyabun would follow. DarkKeyome: He had his hand in his pockets as he walked behind her. My eyes scanned the area. Following in pursit of the woman. My fucking hormones are at an all time high. Like twisting and turning... doing fucking back flips and cartwheeling itself around the solar beams of the sun.... got dammit. I watched her hips the whole way down. Hips.. Hips.. Hips... im obbssed with hips I think. It wasnt too long before I went past her opening the entry up for Haji as I met at the door. “ Sup man, come in.” I let him in. Looking left to right quickly before closing the door. As we walked. He spoke to me of leaving and getting outta here. I know he's right but it hurts my pride... but this is my fault. I should have been ready and I should have seen this coming. “ Yeah, your right Haji.” I turned to where Kirei was slowly approaching her. I explained the situation in less than 5 minutes. “ So... your a target now.... No doubt about it. I suggest you tell your girls they have a week off...” I said to her. Waiting to see if she would come with us or not. NamikazeSoudai: She was up and over at Kirei's side, hiding behind her almost, the women were calling out for her and having things for her to eat or drink or touch and it was too much for her blushing to handle. "Nii-samaa.." She says to Keyome, uh-oh, a nickname. "I feel like i should pay the women for giving me attention. Gimmie me 400 dollars. (or whatevever the currency exhange equal would be)" That much money in the short amount of time was crazy, and they didn't even do anything really sexual to the young teen, but she did enjoy herself. She didn't know if these girls took tips or were paid by the hour, she noticed there was different sections in this strip club, and it was easy to assume different levels of pay. SatsuMasayoshi: Huaidan was actually starting to enjoy the glass of Burban before someone came into his vision, blocking his recon, “Oi, pal get the fuck outta the way.” He commands, looking up, realizing that the man he had ordered to get out of the way was wearing all black, possibly on roids, but he couldn’t tell. The man spoke, “I’ll ignore what you just said, and ask you to leave nicely…” He said in a threatening tone, “Whoa whoa, cowboy…Calm your horses…I’m just here to sex talk a few ladies, and get a few phone numbers…” He informs the bouncer, but is given no avail, “That’s not allowed here, asswipe.” Huaidan gave a sour face, and backed his head away, “Asswipe? Oh c’mon…An asswipe couldn’t hit it with any of these ladies, now could he…I bet I could get every one of them…Depending on their sex life.” He grins, and concludes that the bouncer had lost patience; if he had any to begin with. The bouncer made an attempt to give a right jab, but he barely had time to cock his shoulder for the follow up before Huaidan shot his left leg up, his shin connecting with the sweet spot; the balls of the bouncer. A satisfying, rather painful groan could be heard as he hunched over Huaidan, in the next sequence, Huaidan grips the bouncer’s shirt collar, pulling him closer so he could speak in a whisper, “Listen fucktard…I’ll give you three seconds to apologize, 1…2…” He is cut off by the bouncer, “S-sorry…Please don’t kill me…” Huaidan chuckles, “I would’ve just kicked you in the balls again, dumbass. Now…Do you have a pen, somewhere?” The bouncer nods, and fumbles for one in his pocket, handing it to Huaidan. Huaidan bumps the button off of the bouncer’s head to make a clicking sound, so the tip of the pen itself would become revealed. He flipped it so that the tip faced the bouncer’s forehead; he began writing. A few grunts could be heard, but nothing serious. After a few seconds he gives a command, “Look at the camera, and smile…” When the bouncer looks at the camera, upon his forehead is the words ‘FUCK YOU’ all capitalized. To make matters worse, he drew a pair of breasts on the bouncer’s left cheek, and a penis on his right, which could all be clearly seen. Though for a few short seconds his face could be visible, until Huaidan sent out a quick, but powerful straight, his left fist’s knuckles clicking off of the bouncer’s jawline loudly. The bouncer barrels onto the seat beside him, making it appear as if he had passed out; not knocked out. DarkKeyome: I quickly eyed the girl. Seeing that Kirei was busy of some sort. “ On second thought hold that thought Kirei. Just... here, i'll call you later.” I walked behind me. Eying the young girl that stood before me...She had a lot of nerve asking me for some money... “ Tch...” I pulled out my wallot and passed her the blue bills. “ That's a 2000 Tanz bill.... You have to come with me. You were there that night. And, if Danchou see's you again you might be dead you have to come with us...” I said eyeing her. “ Yo... Haji, lets go she'll call me back later. She has a car she'll catch up lets go. “ HatakeHajime: Hajime ran out of the club toward the parking complex in hopes his Oyabun and the guest that he had been able to grab a hold of would follow him. Hajime ran through the alleys and back roads to reach the parking complex. Hajime didn’t feel the need to be seen after last night. He was ashamed as it is, and he didn’t want to get arrested. One Hajime crossed the street onto the next block from the service road, Hajime snuck back into the parking complex. He pulled the key out again and clicked the buttons on it, which unlocked the doors of the Hummer. Hajime then opened the door and got inside. He put his shirt and blazer back on, and turned the car on to warm it up as he awaited the arrival of his Oyabun. Hajime had to be smart, and he had to get anyone who was a target out of there at any cost. KimiKatsu: That man. The one that had been kissing one of her girls in the front room. He had made one of her bodyguards look a fool AND had thuroughly upset her. Her cheeks pinkened as she stared at the camera. "What an ass..." She murmured. Kirei looked back at the young girl and flashed her a smile to hide her anger. "My women take whatever pay I tell them to take. These one's are paid by the hour, but the first time is on me, Love." She winkedat the girl and looked back at Keyome. "Are you sure you want to leave a woman like me by my lonesome?" She looked at Keyome innocently, though it was all a show. She wasn't innocent at all. Beavis barked as he pawed at her bare legs. Without breaking eye contact with Keyome, she squatted down and pulled Beavis intoher arms before standing. For a german shepard pup, he loved to be held and was definately a lap dog. Kirei giggled. "You guys can stay as longas you want....though it looks like you are about to leave now." She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Haji as he walked back out. "It's your choice. I'll stay here for a bit longer and call in a bit. I have some trouble up front that needs dealing with." She winked once more at Keyome before turningaway from him and making her way to the front room where the disturbance was located. NamikazeSoudai: "Oh!" She then she put the money Keyome gave her into her shirt, into the bra, it was hers now! She went over and stood next to Keyome waiting for him to finish up the conversation with the lovely woman. She was treating her so odd with gifts, winks and sweet talking, moving her body so..Ah-hah! She realized, this girl like Lolipop! She hid behind Keyome a little shy from what she believed was a woman who had a thing for her. She didn't want to go so soon, this place was fun, she thought she saw a firewoman giving an example of how to use the pole a little whiles back, and she needed that education just in case. The woman turned around and headed off to do some more work, Nami spoke out to her, "B-Bye~" She said with a blush, hiding back behind Keyome afterwards. SatsuMasayoshi: Finally, it was time for him to be noticed, his eyes came to a woman, who appeared a few minutes after he followed up with an act of embarrassing the owner of the establishment, “Hehe…Bout damn time…” He muttered under his breathe, since the woman was so very close to where he was sitting when she stepped in, he spoke instantly, “Well, well…Well…It seems I’ve gotten myself in trouble.” He tilted his head to the right, his eyes fixated on the woman, “First things first…You’re probably wondering why I am so troublesome…I am quite capable…I don’t like coming to people, I like them to come to me…” He lowers his head, his eyes closing, whilst he continued speaking, “Kirei…That’s your name right? A man with very keen ears could hear just about anything in a club like this, or…Lahana.” He grins, giving up one clue, “I am Huaidan Qingting, remnant of the Sun on Yee triads…” Huaidan stood, his arms crossing, “That man who shot up Lahana, while we were all there…I know more about him…You…That headstrong kid Keyome…All of you punks…And you come around thinking you’re really slick shit…Owning a few clubs…Getting a few sluts, and whores to strip at your clubs? God its elementary…Pathetic…That man had more stones…Injecting the police with a falsified serum…A faulty one at that. Now…I want you to get that baichi, out here…That haizi.” He commands, he cares not who this woman is, he knew who he was, and he could do much more than simply kill her if he had to. Category:ARK 1